


炮友条例

by EtherLethe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 23:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherLethe/pseuds/EtherLethe





	炮友条例

BGM: 没有BGM 三俗地摊货要什么BGMㅋㅋㅋ

Regulations of Booty Call  
1\. No kisses  
2\. Remember to get the condom  
3\. No long-term relationships and DON’T FALL INTO SOMEONE

在事态发展到更严重的下一步之前，金道英萌生了想逃走的念头。但是他已经赤裸着身体坐在白色的浴缸里，被温热的水和氤氲的水雾拥趸，手里还哆哆嗦嗦地拎着一瓶润滑剂。他穿过来的针织衫挂在门外那个形状张牙舞爪的衣架上，T恤、牛仔裤和内裤在浴室门口的架子上，他觉得如果现在自己偷偷拎起来还是能有机会背着郑在玹溜走的。

但是本着约炮双方潜意识里都应该遵守的诚信守则，金道英还是认了命地闭上眼睛，将带着清淡果香的润滑剂倒在自己手上，往自己浸泡在热水中的后穴探去。他并没有意识到他完全忽视了产品条形码上那一行仿宋字体提示的注意事项——尽管那字体小得让注意事项仿佛不存在——注意：有催情效果，请适量使用。

信息时代让人与人的联系更为密切，包括在纾解个人需求这方面，在当今时代也能被超乎想象地宽容。即使是性伴侣的更换，在一些年轻人的观念里也像日落东升一样稀松平常。约炮这种事比较适合一穷二白付不起嫖娼费的年轻大学生，不用在老鸨的花名册上思索那串数字与自己银行卡存款的关系，只需一个即时通讯的软件，几则充斥着原始欲望的消息往来，一通约定好时间地点和床事习惯的电话，分一份钟点房的钱。如此，在正式的性事到来之前，操人的和被操的都能达成高度契合的澎湃期待。

但是在网络所能检索到的范围里，约到自己所在的学生组织后辈的几率又应该是怎样一个不起眼的微渺的数字呢？金道英这学生会副会长就有幸成为这倒霉的中了头奖的人。在酒店门口站着等了好一会儿的用户名为「Jeffrey412079」的人摘下帽子和口罩看着同样摘下帽子和口罩的金道英，没忍住笑了出来，他伸出手来揽住金道英的肩膀，故意似的摩挲金道英领口外脖颈与肩膀连接处的那片有弧度的皮肤，在他耳边用气音狡黠地说：还真是令人感到意外啊，我会轻点的，哥。

你少来！金道英没好气儿地歪了下肩膀，甩掉郑在玹搭上来的手，抓起口袋里的防霾口罩囫囵戴上，闷闷地说：这事儿没完。

那也等做完这回再说。郑在玹冲着他笑，眼睛都眯起来，绝妙地隐藏住他的渴求、他的欲望。他与前任分手有段时日了，金道英也是，年轻的人总在压力袭来时倍感焦灼，渴求什么越轨的行为来给自己的情绪蒙上一层刺激：譬如与陌生人做爱。但阴差阳错遇到了熟人就是命运让人啼笑皆非了，要另当别论。

金道英在并没有其他人的电梯里跟郑在玹隔了两个人的身距，抱着手臂靠在电梯间的扶手横杆上：我先跟你说好，郑在玹——

郑在玹饶有兴致地盯着金道英，但还是露出纯良无公害的表情，像眯着眼的玉桂狗。金道英最烦他开会的时候露出这种表情，因为这表情在他看来太玩味了，郑在玹每次都乖乖听话的小学弟一样露出这种表情，私下里指不定要给金道英发多少条kakaotalk指出他的策划或方案有什么别的问题。甚至有时候还会对金道英报备他前任在外是怎样龃龉，即使从来拿不出明显的证据来，只有一些小线索让他来推理，他也仍然锲而不舍地向他的副会长尽职尽责地报告。

我先跟你说好，郑在玹，我们得有个炮友条例。

嗯。郑在玹乖乖点头，抱着的双臂散开，他微微做了个绅士手的动作，示意金道英继续。

第一， 禁止接吻——

哥，等下，不是，这也太……

接吻是情侣才会做的事情，我们不是。金道英下意识往后退了一步，才发现无处可退了。电梯间响了一声，三楼很快就到达，他获救似的闪出去，踩在酒店铺在走廊的软绵绵的地毯上，觉得脚步也软绵绵轻飘飘，心脏开始不正常地雀跃起来。

第二， 记得戴安全套。

第三， 禁止发展成长期恋爱关系，禁止恋爱。

郑在玹坐在阳台旁边的沙发上打游戏，听到一阵手机铃声。从金道英的线衣外套口袋里传出来的，他敲了敲门，在门口说：哥，你的电话。但无人应答，郑在玹只能听到不断流动的水声。他沿着铃声的来源摸出金道英的手机，踌躇了半天才拉下门把手闯进去。同样的来电响了两回，在郑在玹走进浴室的瞬间，第二遍也被挂断了，他就保持着半推开门的动作，僵持在了浴室门口，他宣布此时此刻他的视野里是他这辈子活了二十多岁所能看到的最旖旎的画面。

似乎是第一次和男人做，而且居然还是做下面被操的那个，总之金道英受那些论坛帖子的影响，以为扩张做不仔细的话他下半辈子可能都要托着屁股走路。他于是小心翼翼背靠着浴缸后的瓷砖墙壁，瑟瑟颤抖地将手指插进自己身体里，试探着找到敏感部位细致揉按。他思维混乱，活像在下水口飞速旋转的泡沫，水雾淹没了他，疼痛和微妙的快感也淹没了他，或者说，更要命，他耳鸣得厉害，只能听到流动的热水从赤裸的身体旁掠过的声音，甚至不知道自己已经在不经意当中发出了绵长的媚叫，毋怪他听不到郑在玹在门口跟他说些无关痛痒的关于来电的消息。

郑在玹站在门口看映在镜子里的金道英，又转过头去看真实的他，细长的葱白似的手指在腿间缓慢进出，他虽然没能看见软肉包裹着的后穴此时此刻是怎样的黏腻淫靡，但郑在玹觉得此时此刻再不硬起来他就不是男人了。他攥着金道英的手机走过去，单膝跪在溢出浴缸在地面上流淌的一层水上，凑在金道英的耳边：哥，你的电话，打来两次了，但这会儿对方挂了，我在门口喊你你也不回应，我就进来了。哥，平时你也这么浪荡吗？

显然金道英被吓了一跳，忙不迭抽出手指，脸上还泛着潮红，呼吸凶猛。滚滚滚，他推了郑在玹一把，伸手要把旁边的浴帘拉过来的时候，郑在玹按住他的手：哥，我硬了。

……你不要得寸进尺。

先帮我含出来，哥。他边捏着金道英的耳垂，慢条斯理地把金道英的手机塞到自己的裤子口袋里，然后趁人之危地伸出手把扩张做了一半的金道英从水里捞出来扛在自己肩上，健身教练说的「假以时日一定会有用途」的健壮力量在此刻发挥了最大的作用。他想了想又接着说，哥要是不会的话我教你。

床单上落了一滩水，没太有规律地散落在一张绵软大床的每个角落。金道英几乎是全身湿漉漉地被郑在玹撂在了床上，他还没把心理建设做好，就看到郑在玹拉开裤链，最后一层布料里藏着的是能明显看出来疯狂欲望的性器。郑在玹倒是很聪明，出来的时候把润滑剂也顺出来了，为了不让金道英给他口交的时候太辛苦。他拉下内裤，蓬勃着力量的性器跳了出来，险些掠过金道英的额头。金道英抽了一口凉气，觉得郑在玹迟早要把他操晕过去。但是郑在玹沾着透明润滑剂的手覆在上面快速撸动的时候，他却盯着他泛着粉红色的指节看，几乎出神，他觉得自己后面开始空落落地发痒，有一些希望被填满的感觉，他感到后穴十分潮热，在断断续续地紧缩。

但下一秒他的口腔就被郑在玹的性器填满，他自己都还没做好十足的准备，皱着眉头咳嗽起来，鼻子也酸涩，头皮直发麻，眼圈发红地迅速，他自己都没想到自己差点要没出息地哭出来。润滑剂里用来调味的桃子香精味道立刻四处蔓延，他觉得自己被那种过分甜腻的氛围绑架了，以至于他自己的身体都瘫软下来。

别光含着，哥。郑在玹轻笑两下，你可以自由发挥一下自己口腔里的器官。

金道英为难地掐着郑在玹的手腕，颤抖着动了动被性器压制的舌头缓慢舔舐，郑在玹托着他的后脑勺，不动声色地在他的口腔里缓慢抽插。金道英感到床伴伞状的顶端几乎顶到自己喉咙，他想抬眼求饶，却看见郑在玹正在垂眸盯着自己，过分温情的眼神了，他一只手仍托在后脑勺，指缝中是金道英湿漉漉的头发填满了空隙，另一只手伸出手指拢在金道英耳边捏住鬓角的碎发。他餍足地笑着，在金道英眼里仍和煦，眉峰舒展的模样倒是有几分恬淡自如，但弯成月牙的眼底却满是灼灼的欲火。就算郑在玹外表再怎么标致乖软，眼神里张扬的火一旦烧起来，却让金道英觉得强势。

可这个时候的金道英觉得自己好委屈，他自己赤诚地把自己交出去，像刚出生那样毫无防备地赤裸着自己的身体给郑在玹口，但是对方的衣服都还老老实实地呆在身上。他于是吞吐了几下之后恳求着让郑在玹退出来，咳了几下之后握着郑在玹的性器，抬着头仰视着他，鼻音浓重又有点撒娇语气地问：你什么时候到呀？他嘴角还溢出来着一些津液，不谙世事地挂在下颏，漂亮干净的脸蛋被弄得很淫乱。

好可爱。郑在玹想。发红的眼睛可爱，眼角到眼尾都噙着的眼泪可爱，偶尔皱起来抽两下的鼻子可爱，因为过度使用而充血发肿的嘴唇也可爱。他好想接吻，却想起来条例里第一条明令禁止的就是接吻，这于情动时分的他而言实在是酷刑和灾难。但是又不舍得让第一回给他干活儿的金道英继续受苦，便用指腹感受着金道英明晰的脸颊线条，细腻而温柔地说：不用，哥，不用你接着做了，我想现在就干你。

在浴室里做了一半扩张的穴口不停地紧缩着，混着暖水的润滑剂还剩下一些黏连在金道英臀缝之间，郑在玹不知道应该讲这隐秘的地方是过分敏感还是过分浪荡，总之他看那处不过是写满了「请进」二字的邀请函。他看着颤抖着跪好翘着屁股的金道英，轻快短促地笑了一声，伏在他后背吻着光裸的皮肤和突出的脊椎骨，说着哥太瘦了，就着润滑把手指送进去完成刚才没有做完的事。那里已经有些滑腻松软，但郑在玹的动作倒是意外地很轻柔，只是催情的效果上来的时候，金道英却觉得被轻柔对待很难受了，他尝试通过摇晃或者扭动自己的腰来让郑在玹的手指能够贴近那处，但是好难，他觉得自己快要崩溃了。

郑在玹，你行不行？他转过头来看着在他身后慢条斯理做前戏的人，软糯的气急败坏。

对方意外地没跟他拌嘴，只是面无表情地加了一根手指进去之后又加快了速度，在毫无规律的快速抽插中逼出金道英第一声像浸入极乐世界那样的喟叹。

哥，你知道，男人最忌讳的，就是被人说不行。郑在玹捏了一把身下人臀瓣上的软肉，捞过安全套，从金道英后面插进去。显然他受到挑衅之后十分不悦，怒气冲冲地全根没入，第一下撞得极重，而后次次往尽处深插。郑在玹是和前任分手后很久没能做爱，高强度的学业压着，家里人也催他早点恋爱，这些痛苦的焦虑混在一起压制他，要他规规矩矩。但是现在他在叛逆，在赌气。这尊躯体让他眷恋，于是无法像平日一样正人君子般一样措置裕如，仅存的一点游刃有余都用来照顾金道英胸前的两点。

金道英的呻吟声断断续续，像是竭力卡在嗓子眼里头不敢放出来，郑在玹在他身体里大开大阖地操干他，看他跪到累了，身体都支不住，便让他躺下，像那些主动投怀送抱的女人一样张开双腿让他操。

叫出来，哥，叫出来。

金道英的手机又响起来，郑在玹倒是还有闲情逸致从褪了一半的裤子口袋里抽出来手机放在他面前：你电话，哥。

呃啊……不，不用管他……是前任……

祸从口出，说得多错得多，删了联系方式也逃不过在前任面前丢脸。这话金道英今天算是明白了。郑在玹按下接通键开了扬声器，听金道英喝醉了的前任向他吐露衷肠。金道英肠子都要悔青了，搂紧郑在玹的脖子去咬他的肩膀不敢出声，偏偏郑在玹坏心眼儿地在他身边耳语：叫出来，哥，让你前任听听。

让他前任听听，听好了郑在玹如何在旖旎的夜里、在酒店的大床房里反复凶狠地操弄他的学长、他的副会长，他的哥哥金道英。那语气像是撒娇，又像是威胁，金道英在不断攀附在他大脑上的快感里分辨不出，直到郑在玹在接通电话后动作变得更加暴戾，近乎攻城略地的粗暴之后，他意识到了——那是威胁。但他控制不住自己了，他的挣扎，他的抽泣，他的呜咽，他的呻吟，他反复出现的带着喘息的脏话，都出卖了他自己。

他还没来得及抚摸自己的前端就被郑在玹插射，在此之前，他从没停下过的呻吟让通话进行了一分钟就被对方愤怒地挂断。郑在玹像是得到城池的国王一样满意地在金道英身上挺动自己的腰腹。

直到金道英哭哭啼啼地剧烈收缩着后穴，从嘴里喊出来的话从在玹啊、男人喊的哥（형），到女人喊的哥哥（오빠），再到叔叔，爸爸，求你了，他才得意洋洋地急速抽插着勉强射了一回。

真棒，宝贝儿。金道英高潮时那声绵长的哭喘还刻在郑在玹的脑海里，他低下头吻去金道英眼角的泪水，接着仍狡黠地说，可我还硬着，老婆，还想要吗？

药效还在，即使哭到溃堤，金道英还是点了点头。倒是很诚实，他心里表扬着自己。

在浴室里进行第二次的时候他比刚才要放得更开，叫得更孟浪，甚至能配合着自己扭动纤细的、令女人都要嫉妒的腰肢，在郑在玹身上纵火。他倒是很有节奏地跟着郑在玹循环重复的抽插动作呻吟浪叫，扬起脖子露出脆弱的喉结和锁骨，像把自己的身家性命也都交给这个在他身上快要把他插射了的人。

直到什么黏腻的液体灌满他的甬道时，他一开始因为舒服而眯起来的眼睛猛地睁大，像受惊的兔子。

你你你你你你我我我我我你你你你……郑在玹！

郑在玹没理他，双唇在他面颊上流连，湿漉漉的连环的温存，从眉心吻到眼角，而后吻过鼻尖，顺着脸颊肌肤一路向下，到了嘴角。他又摆脱了条例的禁忌，去舔舐着他柔软的唇瓣。金道英被迫跟他完成了一个缠绵的吻，喘着气离开郑在玹口腔的时候，有一点点恋恋不舍，他发誓，只有一点而已。

我们可以交往吗？哥。我其实在意你很久了……

……你一条都没遵守，郑在玹。金道英用仅存的力气去拨弄郑在玹湿乎乎的头发，勉强算得上温存。

Fuck the regulations.

郑在玹在水中抱紧了金道英，用英语骂了一句，声音很沉闷，裹在水汽里，像是在撒娇。头埋在金道英颈窝，湿漉漉的紫色头发抵在了金道英瘦削的下颌。金道英脑海里立刻出现了以前家里养的那只大金毛每每在他回家时会扑上来渴求抚摸和亲吻的场面。

我真的很想和哥恋爱，我做哥的男朋友好不好。明明我们都已经接吻了。

金道英觉得自己似乎没有理由拒绝，何况他确实挺喜欢郑在玹。他没明确地给他的后辈一个答案，只是用幸存的勇气和爱抱住他，去与他继续接吻。

在爱里遵守条例真是太愚蠢了，金道英想。

FIN.


End file.
